The invasion begins and ends
by I'mnotanecropheliac
Summary: Just a little I can't sleep craziness and fun... I apologize


Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's note: Yes well… Have fun… I went a little crazy…

Josh walked into the West Wing with his arm wrapped around Donna's waste. Suddenly C.J. jumped out and entered the foyer stumbling upon them.

"Aha!" she said pointing a finger at them and walking towards them quickly. "I knew it! I knew something was going on."

Hearing this suddenly Toby and Sam appeared and looked at them.

"Hi guys!" Josh said waving bashfully. "I'd like you to meet Donna,"

She smiled and put out her hand warmly in welcome.

"What? What's going on?" Sam asked having as much idea as everyone else. "We know who Donna is."

Donna shook her head. "I knew this was going to be hard to explain."

Josh nodded and opened his mouth to continue.

Then Donna entered from the pull pen. "What's up guys?" She said looking through folders and not realizing who was standing next to Josh. When she finally looked up she meet the confused stares of her colleagues… and herself. "What the hel…"

"Donna, Donna," Josh began jumping between them. "I can explain."

Donna, the one behind Josh, waved to herself, "Hi Me!" she said joyfully, almost childishly.

"Oh My God!" Donna yelled. "You cloned me!"

Josh sighed shaking his head. "No, no, no." He tried to explain. "She's Alternate Universe Donna."

Donna, the real Donna Donna, glared at him. "You cloned me!" she protested.

AU Donna suddenly spoke up, "Well not really. See I'm the Donna he can be with without causing a controversy or ending the series."

"What series?" Toby asked quickly.

"Oh right," she said bashfully. "I forgot you guys aren't self-aware."

"You cloned me!" Donna continued. "What you think she's me! If she's me she won't take it!"

AU Donna pushed Josh out of the way so she could address herself. "No see. He will always love you. I'm more whiney and submissive. Nothing like the Sorkin creation."

"Sorkin?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Seriously guys you don't find it weird that there are two Donnas?" C.J. said suddenly, after standing with her mouth open for about three minutes.

They all looked at her, then they went back to what they were doing knowing full well that most of what she said wasn't going to be relevant to the situation.

Donna looked at herself up and down. "What are you his sex-slave?"

AU Donna rolled her eyes. "Not that the sex isn't you know… as wonderful as we ever imagined it would be… but really if anyone has control of this relationship… it's me…us…."

Donna turned to Josh. "Why did you bring her here?"

Josh hadn't thought that after he had slept with Donna he would have trouble talking to Donna. Then again he had slept with Donna's inferior copy… so… "I… we… I… she… needs… job."

"What! You were going to take my job?" Donna asked herself outraged.

"We both know you've outgrown this position," AU Donna told her. "Plus this way you don't have to feel obligated to stay with Josh."

"But I…"

"I know…" AU Donna said sadly. She reached out and patted herself on the shoulder. Donna donna sighed. "Can I just say," AU Donna continued. "We look so cute in that sweater." Donna donna laughed, then glared at Josh.

"Hey you know…" Josh began. "I would have no objections to…"

Both Donnas turned at slapped him on the shoulder. Josh whelped in agony. The Donnas smiled.

"Well if you want to take my job you have to help me find a different one," Donna donna said gesturing to herself as they walked together into the bullpen.

AU Donna started to explain. "Don't worry I have loads of ideas where we … you can go from here. I'm filled with all those possibilities that you never could accomplish." Donna donna turned to glare, but AU Donna just shrugged.

Suddenly the bullpen was flooded with Secret Service agents. "Get on the ground!" They shouted to the Donnas. They both started to move very confused. "Not you," an agent said to Donna donna. Donna donna watched as they took AU Donna into custody and took her away.

Josh came into the bullpen distressed. He was followed by the gang: Sam, C.J., Toby, Leo, and the President.

"I demand to know what's going on!" the President said in a very presidential way.

"I do too," Leo said in agreement.

"I think the writers run out of ideas," Toby said suddenly.

"What?" everyone said looking at him.

"Oh right," Toby said looking around as though someone else had said it. "I'm not supposed to be self aware!" He cursed as the author received a revelation.

"You're an AU copy too?" Donna screamed in accusation.

C.J. slapped him. "All that love making meant nothing to you."

Sam suddenly fainted, because in truth he was the hottest girl ever trapped in a man's body.

And in an odd Shakespearean twist of events the President pulled out a sword and killed everyone before forfeiting his life to the perils of the unknown. A heroes death, truly.

Suddenly Margaret peaked her head into the bullpen and saw the scene of havoc. For a moment she didn't seem to know what to do. Turning she looked around to make sure no one was watching before laughing in a villainous way! "Ha ha!" She yelled. "Now I shall rule the world!" Being as she was the only person alive who knew how to sign the Presidents signature it was very true. And in the end the world turned out to be a very weird place, as it was Margaret at the helm no one really knew what was going to happen next.

The end… or is it… DUN DUN DUN!!!


End file.
